A Very Special Christmas Gift
by Lady Suji
Summary: Russia has the perfect plan to make Alfred smile at him genuinely, but will it succeed, or end up making him look like a pervert? TWO-SHOT! It's a lemon merreinge pie, btw. xD Smut starts second chapter. Fluffy! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**1,141 words**

The platters were abundant with festive foods, the trays stacked with cakes of unimaginable shades of crimson, peony pink, ocean blue, and forest green. I smiled. The Christmas holiday at Alfred's house was always a joyous occasion. All the major countries joined in the festivities; England, France, Canada, Germany, Italy, Japan, and of course, myself. China was invited, but he could not come, because he caught the flu. But for this gathering, the countries addressed each other in a more casual manner.

"Hey Ivan! How are you doing, _mon cher_?" I reciprocated Francis' grin, but he only let out a nervous laugh. I suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"Oh, comrade, I am doing well. How are you?" I replied cheerfully, and the tension in the older blonde's shoulders eased away slightly.

"W-well, I'm doing well as well! So, how about that weather, no?" Francis started, laughing gently. My grin broadened.

"Yea. It's snowing like no one's business back in my country."

"Oui, I have gotten tons of snow too and-"

"Next time I see General Winter, I'm going to take my pipe, lather it in icy hot, and shove it up his ass! Hahaha! See how he likes it, da? Haha!" I joked with a hearty laugh. Honestly, I only wanted to say the comment to offend the man. As I predicted, the Frenchman gave me a mortified stare, his eyelid just beginning to twitch. I only laughed harder, until I saw _him_. My breath hitched, my eyes widened. Even though we had our differences before, I couldn't help myself. Hell, I couldn't even help myself before. He was perfect. His golden tresses were a perfect frame for his beautifully sculpted face. His eyes were orbs of cerulean sea, which thoroughly captivated me. But most of all, I missed that smile of his during those frigid years. I yearned for its warmth and radiance. And I had the perfect plan, with the help of my neighbor, to obtain it.

"Excuse me Francis; I have to go for a moment." I mumbled, still in a pleasant daze as I stared at my lovely sunflower. But Francis chuckled, and replied, "You know, _mon cher_, I am the master of _l'amour_, and if you need any help, just tell big brother Francis, alright?"

"Okay, whatever…" I replied, taking long strides to meet up to my sunflower. He let out a particularly loud laugh at the insulted face of his old charge. I put my hand on the blonde's shoulder, and he tensed up considerably. I suppressed the urge to frown, and put on my signature grin, for I knew what would happen.

"Hello Alfred, hello Arthur, how are you doing?" I began cheerfully. Arthur gave me a nervous smile, and Alfred flashed his own signature grin.

"Hey Ivan! How are you doin'?" Alfred replied with his regular cheerfulness. It's almost as if he completely forgot about the years we had fought, and I felt a small wave of relief well in my chest. I memorized the gentle curve of his pink lips when he would smile, the adorable little dimple that formed in his chin. His cerulean eyes were a perfect reflection of his ebullient attitude, and I loved the fact that his happiness was reflected toward me.

"…Ivan? Ivan? You okay? You got a cold, or are ya drunk already?"

Immediately I shook myself from my reverie, to meet Alfred's eyes. His expression transformed from jolliness to embarrassment, and I felt a pang of guilt as Arthur began to snicker at the younger's sudden timidity.

"Oh, no, I am fine. I just am, what do you call it?…" I stuttered, tumbling over my words like they were a landslide of rocks. Feigning ignorance was my best way to shut myself up from saying anything that might upset him. My plan had to go perfectly, or it would fail miserably. I struggled to keep my composure when Alfred bit his lip unconsciously, awaiting my answer. The way those rouged, lush lip became tinted at the pressure from his teeth, the way his eyebrows furrowed quizzically, made me become flustered, and I began to fidget.

"In a daze?" Alfred offered, releasing his bottom lip from its porcelain-colored prison. His gorgeous, beautiful lips, that I wanted to capture with my own, and to ravish and caress. The heat rose to my face, and the room suddenly became smoldering.

"Um, da, yea, that's what I meant." I responded, trying to keep my talking brief. I needed Alfred alone. Arthur, however, had other plans.

"So, Ivan, I saw you and Francis were getting chummy, weren't you?" Arthur said, his tone a cross between accusatory and… _envious_. I frowned.

"Well, it is a party here, no? Am I not supposed to talk to anyone?" I replied, pulling off another 'ignorant foreigner' act. Arthur followed with his own frown in suit.

"I didn't mean it like that, of course not! It's just that, Francis and I haven't always gotten along, and I thought you were making an alliance." Arthur replied, becoming slightly flustered, and a blush rouged his cheeks. Realization struck me, and I smirked. I knew exactly how to get rid of him, and to be able to spend alone time with Alfred.

"Well, I think I just saw him take China to his room, and they were talking about something more… _interesting_ than alliance plans." I baited, waiting for the feisty Englishman to take it, and be lured toward Francis. Arthur's face contorted into anger.

"Damn cheese eating monkey! When I get that wanker, I'll, I'll!" Arthur grumbled in fury as he strode toward the exit of the ballroom. I chuckled, and Alfred let out a light laugh. It was so charming, that I couldn't contain the smile that arose from heart.

"Wow, Iggy sure is angry. He took the bait like a sucker though." Alfred said after a small silence. I looked to the blonde, and he smirked. "So, Ivan, what do you really want, anyway. Leading Iggy away must mean something." I was at a loss for words. He had me where he wanted me.

"You acted cute to get answers from me, and you predicted that I would use Arthur's crush on Francis to lead him away, didn't you. You also saw through my 'stupid foreigner' act."

"Maybe, but is that really so _hard_ when you're so _willing_?" Alfred replied cheekily, stressing _hard_ and _willing _sensually. Of course, he didn't know what I had in store for him.

"I should be asking you that same question, Alfred." I retorted flirtatiously, and my mouth tugged unconsciously into a smirk. The sexual tension has always been there, but I truly fell in love with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed country. "Maybe we should take this conversation… somewhere _else_, shall we?"

Alfred smirked, and I led him to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Present

During the small trek to my room, Alfred and I kept a fraction of a centimeter apart, and Alfred teasingly nipped at my neck. Once I put the key in the door, and turned the lock, my body became intertwined with his. My lips captured Alfred's in an impassioned dance, and my tongue quickly invaded his mouth. Guttural and low moans of blissful pleasure escaped the man below me, and the liquid heat swiftly raced to my 'vital regions'. His golden hair was messily covering his face, and I smirked as the silken strands tickled my nose. When we broke for air, I shoved him gently onto the bed. I ripped off his shirt, and his lithe body was spread out before me. But I knew better than to take him right there, because the plan would fail.

"Wait here, дорогой; I have to get something before we continue…" I purred, caressing his face. He whimpered, and his lip jutted out, forming into a pout.

"But Ivan, I need you! I know its cliché, but it's true!" Alfred protested, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me into a kiss, but I escaped his hold and smirked.

"I didn't know you were so horny, Al. You're just going to have to wait." I replied, and added mockingly, "Such a horny, _horny_ boy, aren't you? You need to be _punished_! But, you will enjoy my present, da?"

"If it's not your dick then I'm gonna be pissed." Alfred retorted, blushing crimson. I smirked, and disappeared into the bathroom. Inside, I found the wrapped box, with the bow on top. On the bottom of the gift box was a hole, and I started to unzipper my pants. I was already rock hard, and my arousal was standing proudly, freed from the confines of my pants. I sighed, and pulled off the rest of my pants. I took of my shirt for good measure, and put the box onto my erection. I grabbed my secret weapon before turning around. I smirked at the camera that was strategically placed in the bathroom by my accomplices, and gave it the thumbs up, before opening the door into the room. On the bed, Al turned himself so that he was on his stomach and he was already completely naked. I admired the dip in his back that arched perfectly, and his butt cheeks that were adorable little moons.

"Ivan, just do it already! I prepared myself, so do it! Now!" Alfred whined, moving his butt higher. I smirked at his pleads and cries, and chuckled.

"You have to open your present, дорогой!" I chirped, and Al stared at the box incredulously.

"What the hell Ivan? Is that supposed to be funny or something?" Alfred cried, and I laughed at his adorable expression.

"Yes, sweetheart, it was. I thought you were into kinky stuff like this." I purred, and I took out the cock ring and Santa hat. I plopped on the hat and Al stared at the cock ring quizzically. "Santa got you a dick in a _box_."

"Geez Ivan-"

"You mean Santa."

Alfred paused, and turned around, so he could face me without straining his neck. He smiled. Not just his generic, trade mark smile, but his real, genuine smile, that melted my heart. His grin broadened, and he kissed me passionately. When we broke away, he began to laugh. It was sweet and light, like a spring breeze, and I couldn't help but smile. Once he got a small hold of himself, he replied with a huge grin, "Okay, Santa, can I open it?"

"You may."

Deftly, Alfred moved, and opened the box. He gaped at the size, and his eyes widened.

"How is that gonna fit?" Al started, taking it in his soft hands. I gasped at the contact, but gained my composure.

"It will fit. You've had sex before, haven't you?"

"…Uh, I don't feel comfortable answering that." Alfred replied coyly, turning away from my gaze. My eyes widened in surprise. I thought for sure he had given it up to someone.

"You have never had sex?" I asked cautiously, taking his cheek in my hand, so I could gently make him look me in the eyes. He shook his head, and replied with a blush, "I've only heard about it from Francis, and he gave me… the, er, _talk_." I stared at the boy for a moment. '_So he was as innocent as he looked…_' I pondered. If he was so eager to be with me, that must have meant that he truly wanted to be with me. I rubbed his cheek gently, and threw the cock ring to the other side of the bed.

"We won't need that thing. But please don't worry, подсолнечник, I will be gentle with you." I purred, and he batted his eyelashes cutely, his lips curling into an adorable little smile.

"I trust you, Ivan." He replied, and gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek. I blushed, but smiled in suit. I took the box off my strained arousal, and asked cautiously, "You prepared yourself, right? It will hurt really badly if you didn't."

"I did, but only with two fingers…" Alfred replied, blushing. I smiled sympathetically. '_It must have been awkward doing that… and if I'm correct, that was probably the first time…' _I thought, and I searched for the lube that I put in the drawer by the bed.

"Alfred, I'm just going to stretch you out again, alright? Just to make sure I don't hurt you."

"O-okay…" Alfred replied, turning so he could lie on his stomach, but I stopped him before he could.

"No, I want to see you face, my подсолнечник." I said in a gentle tone, and he blushed. I opened the cap on the lube, and spread it on my fingers, until they were completely slick. I gently probed the entrance, before plunging the first finger in tenderly. His muscled clenched and unclenched, but Alfred had no expression of pain, so I allowed my finger to explore further. Suddenly, Alfred screamed, and his body convulsed slightly.

"You're a sensitive little virgin, aren't you…?" I whispered sensually, and he moaned loudly as I repeatedly hit the same spot over, and over, and over again. I added the second, and hit Alfred pleasure-spot with both, and he cried out in euphoria. I probed the third, and he stiffened slightly. I stopped, so he could become accustomed to the intrusion. Tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes, and my heart dropped, and guilt enveloped me. I pulled the fingers out, and pulled him into an embrace. I whispered "I'm so sorry", it was my mantra, as I held him, and kissed his neck. He held me back, and began to shake slightly. I pulled back, and I saw that he was…smiling. He smiled as tears streamed down his face as he laughed. I gave him a broken smile, and wiped off the tears compassionately.

"You're so stupid, Ivan. I'm just happy that you care so much to actually make sure I did it right, and you even stopped when you saw I was about to cry. Are you sure Borat didn't originate from Russia?" Alfred choked, and I kissed his forehead, and left trails of kisses before I captured his lips.

"Do you want me to keep preparing you, or are you ready now?" I asked lovingly, and the radiance of his smile swathed the whole room in warmth.

"Yes, I'm ready… Santa. Hehe, I want my present." He replied sweetly, and I aligned myself at his entrance. I lathered my arousal so it would hurt Alfred less. Gradually, I entered his virgin heat, and I groaned at how wonderfully tight he was around me. He let out a sharp cry, and his own arousal stiffened slightly. I smirked, before pulling all the way out, before slamming right back in. He screamed, and moaned obscenities through his lust-filled haze, and I began to pound into his pleasure spot. I rocked my hips against his, and he moved right back. We went at this pace, until I picked up the speed, and Alfred let out one last cry before he came, but it stuck out in my mind the most.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Immediately, I released inside him, and I rode out my orgasm. Once I pulled out, I exhaustedly pulled Alfred into an embrace.

"I love you so much, Alfred."

"I…love…you…too…Ivan…" Alfred replied in between pants.

Not once did I think of how much blood loss Matt and Elizaveta were having watching the footage.

A/N: Tada! Lol, it's done! Happy birthday Melissa! Lol now every time I right something like this, I'm gonna give them to you as birthday presents. xD and of course, I don't own any of the lovely characters, or the show.

Please review y'all! :)

Translations:

Дорогой: darling

Подсолнечник: sunflower


End file.
